Forever
by thelovelywriter204
Summary: Rin's village was attacked by wolves and she runs away. In the forest Rin meets the fierce demon Sesshomaru! Will this become an amazing adventure of love?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Inuyasha. Although I really wish I did, I don't. With that out of the way, I hope you really enjoy my story!_**

**_Ren's POV_**

I have to run! I have to run far, far away! The wolves! There in my village! If I don't run away they are going to get me. I can't let them get me! I have to live…. For mama and papa and onee-san**_ and_**** onii-san. **They told me that I had to live for them. I HAVE to live.

Up ahead, I see the lush forest that is always so beautiful during the day, but now it looks deep and dark, like it's going to swallow me whole. I have to keep running, though. I have to keep going. I think this can count as the worst 16th birthday EVER! In all the histories of birthdays! I don't have time to think about that, now! I have to run!

Finally. I'm finally in the forest. I'm finally safe from those retched wolves. From those terrible wolves that killed my family and all my friends. From those beastly…..THINGS! Those disgusting wolves who want nothing but blood shed.

***rustle*rustle*rustle***

I stop dead in my tracks. What was that? Wolves? No…I-I ran before they could even see me. It can't be wolves. It can't be….can it? I hear it again…. That rustling sound. The sound of twigs and leaves being crushed.

"Who's there?" I whisper, knowing that they can hear me. Knowing that they're close. I hear the rustling sound stop before it just keeps going. I can hear me heart beating fast in my chest. I swear the other person would be able to hear it too if they tried. "Hello? I asked who is there." I say, a little bit more irritated. Why aren't they answering me?

I see a flash of white cross in front of my face before my eyes refocus and I see a handsome man, at least a foot and half taller than me. Probably around 6 something. He has a purple crescent moon on his beautiful forehead and purple streaks on his face. He has pure white hair that is longer than my own and small bangs the cover most of his forehead. His golden eyes are cold and reserved. I bet he's the type of person who rarely smiles. "Wh-who are you?" I ask for the third time, now. He stares at me. I feel uncomfortable under his heated gaze? No, glare. Why is he glaring at me? "What?" I ask getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. I hear him sigh. I quickly look away from him and the moon suddenly becomes very interesting.

"Who am I? Who am I?" I hear him give out a hard, humorless laugh and I flinch. He regains his composure and his face turns back to being emotionless. " You SHOULD be asking 'what' I am, not 'who' I am. I'll answer your first question ,though. My name is Sesshomaru."

" Fine then. 'What' are you, _Sesshomaru?_" I ask the rude man, my brow cocked. He smiles a sadist smile. The look gives me chills.

"I am a demon."

**_Sorry if this chapter was too short. I'm limited on time, today. I'm sure I will write more really soon. Please review and tell me what ya think. I would REALLY appreciate it if you would. Thanks a bunch, bye. (when I say soon, I mean later today,thanks.)_**

**_ ~~ Thelovelywriter204_**


	2. Chapter 2

Oooooh, chapter 2! I'm getting really excited. Oh and I'm going to try to make this one longer by the way. Again, don't own Inuyasha

Rin's POV

HUH? Did the guy just say that he was a demon? What type of idiot does he thi-? The "demon's" eyes are gleaming, as if he's waiting for a judgment. "What?" I ask bluntly, refusing to let his talk scare me. Who does he think he is? Some type of prince? Some person worthy enough to make me scared? NO, that's not how it works. Sesshomaru blinks a few times before actually saying something.

" You aren't going to run? Or hide? Or scream for me to get away from you? You're not scared?" All of his questions are really good ones, if I do say so myself. I mean why shouldn't I be running or hiding or screaming? Why is it that I don't feel one ounce of scared. Why is that? Aren't I suppose to feel...terriffied? I hear the demon whisper, " Leave. Go home to your family. A girl like you shouldn't be out in the woods this late." At this my head snaps up. He sounds tired. Like he's been through this too many times before. His beautiful face matches his deep voice.

"I can't. I don't have a home, nor a family to go back to." I hear myself explain to him. Damnit! Why in the hell am I telling him all of this? He does NOT need to know my life story! You're such an idiot, Rin! _Such _an idiot. Welp, now that I've told him I guess there's no turning back now. I keep my eyes connected with his. I can tell he is trying to glare at me for doing this, but I don't even flinch.

"What do you mean you don't have a family to go back to? What happened to your them? Better yet, what happened to your home?" I sigh. I don't even know how many times people have asked me what happened to my parents. I know how many; countless. I would always just say that they drowned or some other sad death. I would NEVER tell them what really happened. That they were devoured by those disgusting wolves. Ripped apart right in front of my eyes just to torture me. That I saw 20 giant wolves invade the village I was born in and rip apart countless people, including my family and friends. I couldn't ever tell them that I was the only person to escape and survive out of 100 people. What would they think of me? They would throw me out saying that I was a cursed child and I should be gone with my family.

I put my head down. Sesshomaru's heated gaze makes me feel like if I lie, he'll see right through it. And somehow, I know that will be the case. For the first time in years, I'm going to tell what really happened to my villagers and my family." I'm an orphan..." For the next few minutes I stand there telling the demon about my tragic story. By the time I am done I can feel the hot, angry tears slide down my cheek. They slide down into my mouth and the salty taste makes my mouth feel funny. I put my head down and say, " And now, it's happened again. The wolves have invaded my village again. And again, I am the only one who has survived. Maybe I really am a cursed child. Maybe I really should have gone and died with my family. Maybe it's my destiny to get devoured and ripped apart by wolves. Maybe - "

"STOP." Sesshomaru's voice holds a certain authority that makes me actually stop. He looks at me with those cold eyes of his and says something that makes me take a step back. He says, " You can stay with me." He looks almost bored as he says this, like he's said this a million times before. I would do anything to wipe that stupid bored look off his face. Even..."Okay." I say, a small smirk tugging at my face. The look he has on his face now is priceless. He might have said this a million times before but I doubt he ever got a yes or probably not even an answer.

" What?" he asks me, still probably debating on whether or not he heard me right. I could laugh if the situation wasn't so serious. I say smugly, " Did you not hear me Mr. Demon? I _said_ okay. Hear me that time?" He glares at me with those icy eyes and I can tell that he's restraining himself from punching something. My smile turns into the sadist one he had on his face earlier. Still glaring at me he says, "Yes, entirely. Thank you so very much for repeating it again so I could hear you. I appreciate it greatly." He's gritting his teeth. So hard I think any harder and they're going to shatter. He turns his back to me and says, " Let's go. If there are wolves,they will find us if we are out like this." The mention of wolves is enough to make me flinch.

"O-okay, S-sesshomaru. Where to?" I ask him. He gives me that look again and walks up to me. He is so close I can feel the heat radiating off of his body. He leans down to my ears and says," Far far away from here. Is that okay with you?" He's so close I'm afraid to talk so the only thing I can do is pathetically nod my head up and down. He goes back to his normal position, his face totally wiped free of emotions. He gives me his hand and I hesitantly take it. Before I know it, we're in the air; flying far far away from here.

OKAY! I hope that was a little longer for you guys! Like I said, I'm still kinda new at this so I don't know how long you want them so please review to tell me if the chapters are long enough or there needs to be more. Please tell me and let me know! Thanks, bye guys! Chapter 3 awaits!

~Thelovelywriter204


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Okay. I'm still trying super hard and sorry this chapter took sooo long. I was at my dad's house and he doesn't have wifi nor does he have a computer so I can do this. Anyways, don't own this. Love you all. Enjoy chapter. ^-^**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Her 'black as night' hair wips furociously in the cold breeze. The scent of blood and sweat is all over her. I can see the trails left behind those bitter tears that she cried. The cuts and bruises left from the terriblely dark forest are all over her body. I can tell that she is holding back more tears as she passes her...village. Even from here, in the air, I can see countless women and children ripped apart. I see some men floating in the, now, rose red river. The dam holding back her tears break as we fly over a middle-aged woman and man. Her innocent face turns from the massacre and her face is now burried in my fur scarf that is wrapped securely around her. She sobs softly and I wish I could comort her so she wouldn't cry, but I can't. For one, I don't even know her name yet. So I say the only thing to possibly make her stop crying. "Could you please stop crying? Your getting the fur wet." She sniffles and looks at me with eyes that are filled with...sadness? No anger? No sarcasm? No hatred? I don't understand. Why is she not getting angry with me?

"I know what you're doing. It's obvious."

Obvious? No, I mask my emotions very well. There is no possible way that _she_ can see past my emotionless mask. " What am I doing...?"

"Rin. The name's Rin." She supplies and I sigh. Rin. That's the name of the girl who has a tragic past. The name of the girl I have in my arms. I look at her. The name fits nicely. Of course, she's not going to know that I think that.

" Okay then, Rin. What am I supposedly doing?" I ask her blankly, fighting off a smirk. She smiles that creepy, sadist of a smile and closes her eyes.

" You're trying to cheer me up, right? Right, Demon Sesshomaru? Huh? Am I right? Huh~?" She drags out, confidently. How? How did she see through my mask? This makes no sense what so ever. I just close my mouth and keep my eyes foward. I can practically sense her smirk. That arrogant little br-! My thoughts stop immediately as I see something that takes my breath away. Rin is smiling the most beautiful smile I've ever seen a woman-no, a person has ever made before and trust me, I've seen a lot of smiles. I feel my mouth drop a little and I mentally scold myself for being so dazzled by her smile. Especially because we almost run into a tree and that causes Rin to let out a squeal and jump. Causing me to almost drop her. When I say almost I mean I dropped her but then caught her before she fell to her death. Clinging to me, Rin whispers a quick sorry. My eyes soften a little before going back to a cold gold.

"Just hold on tighter and I'll stop in a minute or two to help fix your wounds." I give her a passive glance and see that she's looking at me with surprise written all over her face. Is it really that surprising that I want to help her with her wounds? Man, I gotta be a little more nicer. Hahahahahaha, riiiiiiiight.

**_*Few moments later*_**

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWW~~!" Jeez just how loud can she be? I'm being as gentle as possible. It's not my fault she ran so quickly that she didn't notice the cuts on her face, arms, legs, and even her hands. " Owwwwwww! Could you please just be a little more gentle? Please?" The desperation in her eyes tell me how much I'm hurting her and I stop. My hands lay still on her knee. I close my eyes. I have to stop. I can't stand hurting Rin this badly. I can't stand it! I quickly snap open my eyes as I feel a cold hand reach out and lay on top of my own burning hot one. My eyes snap to Rin's and her eyes are filled with...I don't know. I've never seen this in anyone else's eyes. Then, I notice Rin is smiling an even more beautiful than before her first one. My eyes widen in surprise. Why is she smiling at me? What did I do to make her smile at me? What did I do to deserve her smile?

"Sesshomaru?"I hear her soft voice call my name. That voice that should be naive and childish, but is instead wise and mature.

"What?" I ask, trying to act cool and collected even though I feel like my heart is doing loops inside my chest. What is this annoying feeling? I look at Rin and my stomach tightens and I clench and unclench my free hand. I really hate this annoying feeling.

"It's okay, you know. I won't yell any more. Just let me grasp your hand as tight as I want, okay? That'll be your punishment for...getting involved with me, okay? So, just try to be gentle and don't mind me, okay?" I blink. Getting involved with her? Does she mean for saving her? I don't have the time to think about this. I have to get the rest of the cuts treated or they'll get infected.

"Alright, then. If you want me to stop, though, just tell me and I will, alright?" I look at her, waiting for an answer. She just nods her head and gives me a quick yet beautiful smile. With my free hand I reach back up to her leg and start wiping it clean. Rin's hand tightens around mine. I look up into her dark eyes and see that she is trying her best not to scream. I grimace. Her hand grows even more tighter around mine as I go to her calf where most of the cuts are. When I'm cleaning one of the wounds, Rin suddenly drifts forward and her head rest in between my shoulders. My hand stops and , again, my mouth drops open a little. I hear Rin breathing hard and shallow. I take my hand a way from her legs

.

"Can...we..stop for...just a...moment?"

_Rin asks me in between short breaths. Her voice is a little muffled, but I can still understand herperfectly. I nod my head and she gives out a relieved sigh. Was I hurting her that much? I look away from her, painfully. Damnit! I want to just punch something. I get up and start walking away when I notice Rin is still holding my hand. I stop and squat in front of her again. I still don't look into her eyes. I mean, how can I when I was hurting her so much? "Sesshomaru, it's okay. I just need a little break, alright?" she asks me gently. Why is she so concerned. It's my job to be the concerned one. I nod my head anyways and stand up again. " Wh-where are you going? You-you're not going to leave me be-behind, right?" She asks me with eyes filled with_ desperation_and worry._

" I'm not going to leave you behind, alright? I was just going to sit on the rock with you if that's alright with you." I look at her waiting to be rejected and be told to leave her alone and don't ask that again. I expect her to be like the other women I have encountered but again I am surprised by this girl. She nods her head and scoots over a bit. " Thanks." I mutter to her, trying to control my stupid beating heart. As soon as I sit down Rin gives out a sigh and leans against me. I look at her, surprised but I gain back control of myself before she sees. She looks up at me and I give her a sideways glance. She closes her eyes slowly; trying to fight of sleep. " Go to sleep. It's alright, I won't leave you...I promise." The last part I whisper to her. This makes her close her eyes faster without them trying to flutter back open. I feel my eyes trying to close and I try to fight them but in the end, I fall alseep along with the beautiful girl leaning on me.

**Okay. I've been getting some reviews in and some people are saying that the characters' personalities are off. To those who think that, I'm sorry**. **You do have to notice, though, that Rin is older and Sesshomaru and Rin's meeting is different. Also, the reason behind their actions and personalities is to make the story more interesting. I'm so sorry if you don't like that. And for some of the people who say I need a proof reader, I have one and she's watched the whole series multiple times and she likes it. Again, sorry for not fitting your likings but I'm trying my best and this is only my second story That I am writing. Thanks for reviewing, bye.**

** ~Thelovelywriter204**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys, please review and I hope you like this chapter more than the previous ones. Like I said, I'm trying really hard and I hope you guys enjoy all my chapters even though I know that's not the case. Welp, all I'm doing is blabbing on and on so I hope you guys enjoy, bye.**_

Rin's POV:

"RIN! RIN, HELP US! We're going to die, Rin! Please! We don't want to die yet! We want to live, Rin! AAHHHHHHHHH! R-R-R-RIN, PLEASE HELP US! WE'RE BEING ATTAC-!" MOM! No. MOM! Why?! Why not me?! Oh, MOM, DAD, SISTER, BROTHER! Please don't die! Please! WOLVES, take me instead! Please! I don't want them to die! Not yet! No...no...no...no...no...no...no...no...NO! Take me...take me...please...take me instead...

"RIN!" My eyes snap open. Sweat drip down from my brow. My breathing is shallow and ragged. Tears are spilling from my eyes. Through my blurry vision, I make out Sesshomaru looking at me. Hands grip the side of my arms hard. Sesshomaru's brows are furrowed in worry. The crescent on his forehead is glowing and so are the stripes on his face. Why was he so upset? " Rin? Are you alright? Hello? Rin?" He waves his sharp claws infront of my face. The memories from my dream come flooding back. The too real dream of when wolves attacked my village and killed my family. My mother pleading for me to help her while I could do nothing but hide there and watch. A sob escapes from my mouth and then they won't stop. My whole body is shaking while the sobs wrack through my body. Mom. Her screams echo through my head over and over again. I hug myself tightly and fall into the comfort of Sesshomaru's arms. He lets me. We stay in that awkward position for a while. While I cry, Sesshomaru tries his best to comfort me and in the end it works. I gain control at myself and retreat from Sesshomaru. I smile a toothy smile at him to reassure him that I'm alright. For a slight moment, I see a flash of surprise before I get the cold mask that he's so casual wearing. After a few moments of silence he ask me, " What were you dreaming of?" A wave of shock hits me. Did he just ask about my dream? Does he really care about me that much? " Nevermind. You don't have to answer that." He stands up as if he's getting ready to leave.

"Wait! I was getting ready to tell you." He looks at me and squats back down. He gives a motion with his hand that tells me to go on so, I do. I tell him of my terrible dream. The awful past that I didn't want to remember. Sesshomaru waits quietly fro me to finish. When I do, we sit there for a few moments. " Please say something." I whisper, itchy under the uncomfartable silence. He sighs and stands up. Sesshomaru straightens his back and gives me a small glance before walking away into the forest. A few minutes later, I see a white figure in the sky, flying away from me. Have I scared him away? As I think these thoughts my eyes tear up. I am so weak. All I do is cry. **_*rustle rustle rustle rustle* _**Maybe that's Sesshomaru. Maybe he's back. No...I would have seen him fly back here. Then...what is it? Could it be that the...no, the wolves couldn't have found me. Not yet. Those rational thoughts disperse as a large grey wolf appears infront of me. The terrifying wolf's fangs are out for dissplay. I slowly walk backwards until my back is up against a cold hard tree. I don't want to die yet. I've only just met Sesshomaru and I would like to know more about him, too. The wolf comes closer. It's now so close I can smell the blood of the countless humans he's killed. The wolf growls at me and sniffs. His tail wags back and forth as if I'm some intresting, new toy. The disgusting wolf before me transforms into a man. The man has a smirk on his face as he walks even closer to me. The smell of blood is practically radiating off of him, now. He lays his arm on the tree, right above me. His too dark eyes look into mine.

" Well, looky looky here. Now, what is a pretty, innocent girl like you doing out here in the scary woods? Hmmm, little lamb?" He purrs. How he smirks and acts like he hasn't killed countless people makes me want to vomit. I look away from him. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his smile turn sinister and his eyes squint. _Now _he's going to show me his true colors. His hands roughly grab my face and make me look into his menacing eyes. He leans in and nuzzles his head into my neck. He gives a small sniff as he smells me. This, this THING is revolting. I gather up all the courage I can before I quickly knee him in the stomach as hard as I can. He gives a small grunt and lets go of my face. I slip out from underneath him and run. Not again. I don't want to run anymore. I scream out.

" SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU!" I scream loudly. I feel like my heart is going to burst out of chest. I need... I need Sesshomaru! I suddenly run into a familiar chest. Arms wrap around me and I realize that it's Sesshomaru. Sobs escape me and I now realize how scared I am. " S-Sesshomaru! I-I was so scared! There's a wolf! There was a..." My voice cracks some more and I can't see because of the tears that are flowing out of my eyes. I hear a cold hard laugh behind me. I look back and see the man back into his wolf form. He is glaring at me in Sesshomaru's arms. I look up at Sesshomaru and see that his eyes could kill. The look in his eyes...you can tell that he's trying his best not to kill something. "Sesshomaru?" I butt in, trying to calm him down a little. He glances at me before hugging me even closer to him. Before I know it, my head is fixated between his sholders.

" I'm sorry but, she isn't yours." I hear the wolf say smugly. Well, I'm not his either.

" Are you sure? I am, after all, the person she called to when she was running away from _you_. I do wonder..." I hear Sesshomaru state. I try to sneak a peek at him but all I see is his bored face. What? Just a moment ago he looked like he was ready to tear this wolf apart but now he looks so calm and collected. What is going on with him. I don't understand. I don't understand at all. I hear a sudden growl come from the retched wolf. It gets into a jumping position. As it does this, Sesshomaru switches me from one arm to the next, without any effort. The wolf pounces and I turn my head waiting to be killed by the claws of this wolf. But I don't get what I'm waiting for. Instead, I get Sesshomaru putting me down. The wolf lies dead infront of me. I look up at Sesshomaru in total awe. Did he really kill that wolf? But I didn't even hear anything. Sesshomaru looks down at me. " I leave you for just a moment to get some food and I come back and you're being chased by a wolf. I can't leave you by yourself for one moment." He sighs as he says this. He's shaking his head dissapprovingly.

" I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I didn't think that they would find me so quickly." I whisper, honestly. They weren't suppose to find me yet. Sesshomaru looks back at me with sliver of sympathy in his eyes. He turns his back to me. He's not going to leave me again is he? He looks back at me and motions for me to come with him. We walk for a few minutes before Sesshomaru holds up his hand telling me to stop. He points at something and I see a small stream flowing through the forest. My mouth opens into an excited smile. I look at Sesshomaru and the stream and then back at Sesshomaru. He waves his hand as if telling me to go on. " Thanks Sesshomaru!" I say as I run up and give him a quick squeeze. I run into the refreshing water. Afew hours later, I have my sleeves rolled up and I'm trying to catch some fish to eat. While I do this, Sesshomaru sits nad watches me calmly. I give him a small wave a few times and he gives them back to me. He might not be as bad as I first made him out to be. Maybe I can stay with him a little longer. I mean, he _did_ save my life. When I finally catch some fish, Sesshomaru doesn't eat any. It's okay, though because he claims that he doesn't eat human food. " Really? Why not?" I ask him confused.

" It doesn't satisfy me very well." He says bleakly. We spend the rest of the day like that; talking and eating. Well, me talking and eating while Sesshomaru listens. It's...peaceful. I like it.

_**Okay, I know that was a VERY short chapter and I'm really sorry about that. I'm also sorry that it's taking me so long to update these. I get distracted easily so again I'm sorry. Also there IS more to come. I know it sounds like it's ending but trust me, it's not. I would, however, like to thank all the GOOD reviews that I'm getting. You guys are the only reason that I haven't given up on this story. I was going to quit but you guys said you liked it and I decided not to let the bad reviews get to me. Anyways, thanks to everyone who is taking time to read my stories I hope I will update soon. Bye.**_

_** ~~Thelovelywriter204**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, to be honest, I kinda lost this story. I mean, I really liked writing it but my laptop broke and all my work was lost on it and I couldn't type anything because I never had the time. I'm sorry for those of you who liked this story, but I'm discontinuing this story. I'm just tired of it and I think I'm just going to stick to my one shots. Plus, I wasn't big on this thing anyways. I just did it for fun and it turned out to be more of a responsibility. I lost the fun of it. I truly am sorry for people who liked this story, though. And this probably makes me a bad writer but I just can't help it. Plus, it's summer and I have sports and such things like that. If you like my stories, though, I am going to write more fics. Probably not about this couple, though. Again, I am very sorry and I hope you read my other stories, goodbye readers.**

** ~Thelovelywriter204**


End file.
